Playing The Ace
by Lovesmorethenaword
Summary: Little Lucie is put in La Force for being the daughter of an Evermond. Sydney realizes he has a hard fight on his hands and he may just have to play his ace
1. Never Mind Afford

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale Of Two Cities

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that thunder cracked as loudly as the whip Sydney, perhaps in a drunken stupor, slept soundly. The wind howled and Sydney took no notice. He was not aware when a street lamp knocked over. He was dreaming of Sarah. He was dreaming of the girl that he loved, well before he met Lucie. Lucie was a replica of Sarah but he had loved Lucie in her own right. She was like the stars twinkling and Charles, not him, was the sky. Sydney's dreams were discontinued by a frantic knocking at the door. He stumbled out of bed and got himself dressed. Quickly he combed back his hair. He did so grunting and growling every step of the way. What did Striver want now? Couldn't he see it was passed dark? He wanted to give Striver a proper telling off.<p>

Downstairs he threw open the door. He was not met by Striver. The sight he was met with chilled him to the bone. It was Lucie and Charles. Lucie Ann had not been with them. Lucie was shaking and Charles was trying to hold her steady but he was trembling too and trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Sydney immediately opened the door for them and welcomed them in with open arms.

"Lucie," he said, "Charles... come on in. You look positively chilled to the bone."

"Sydney," Lucie said quietly, "We need you. We can't afford it at the moment but-"

"Never mind afford," Sydney said firmly, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"It's Little Lucie," Charles said, "The republic took her."

"Wait," Sydney said, "I know you're upset but you need to slow down."

"Two guarded men broke into our home," Lucie said, "They grabbed Little Lucie. They had a sword to her head. They had said if we tried to take her... that they would lop off her head. They stated they were taking her to La Force."

"To La Force? What charge could a 5 year old possibly have brought against her," Sydney exclaimed.

"She's the daughter of an Evermond," Charles said, "and for that... she will likely get the guillotine."


	2. Life On The Line

Sydney couldn't believe his ears. It was unbelievable that a child would be taken to La Force for being the daughter of an Evermond... and a self renounced Evermond at that. He almost felt a little sick. This is a child. She is innocent. How could this possibly happen? It seemed like a bad dream. Almost immediately Sydney snapped into alert mode. He knew that he was going to have a fight on his hands. The republic was not reasonable. Charles' trial years ago flashed in his mind. He knew he might have to play his ace again.

"I have to be honest," Sydney said, "It's going to be a long hard battle. It won't be easy to win but it's not impossible"

He wanted to tell them it was going to be alright but he respected them too much to lie. He loved them. False comfort now would be heartbreak later.

"This is not going to be an easy battle," he said firmly, "But it is one that needs to be fought. You must stay where you are."

"BUT SHE IS IN LA FORCE," Charles exclaimed, "And she's alone."

"And probably frightened," Lucie added.

"Yes," Sydney said, "and likely she is **in secret**. If the republic catches you they will kill her for sure. I will ride down there and get the privilege to stay with her. I am not from the Evermond family which will be to our advantage in both the short and the long run."

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding," Charles said.

"Think back to your trial," Sydney replied, "and what set you free."

Charles nodded though still confused.

"Stay here," Sydney said, "at my place. I will ride back as soon as I can. As soon as you're able to come up... as soon as you can come to France I will come to get you."

"I feel like I'm abandoning her," Lucie said.

"I know you do," Sydney said gently, "But you're not abandoning her. Going now would make it much more difficult because they would be looking at you as more of a reason to guillotine her."

He hated being firm but this was about Lucie and Charles' child and her life would be at risk more so then it was now.


End file.
